This invention relates to lead-acid batteries and, more particularly, to a low profile lead-acid battery having front terminals.
Lead-acid batteries have long been in use for a wide variety of applications. For example, such cells and batteries have been used for what have sometimes been termed xe2x80x9cstationaryxe2x80x9d battery applications wherein the lead-acid batteries provide stand-by power in the event of a power failure. For this type of application, such stationary batteries are maintained at a full-state-of-charge and in a ready-to-use condition, typically by float maintenance charging at a constant preset voltage. By way of illustration, such stationary batteries may be used in telecommunications, utilities and the like.
In many applications, the space allotted for the battery is limited, yet there is a need for batteries having increased electrical capacity. For example, in some stationary applications, the batteries are placed upon racks. Utilizing batteries having top terminals require more battery space since clearance needs to be provided above the batteries so the installer can reach in above the batteries and make the appropriate electrical connections. Utilizing shelves that slide out may reduce some of the clearance required but add additional cost for the rack structure required.
Even further, as is known, current lead-acid battery designs create restrictions on the height of the grids utilized. Thus, in general, and as is known, the grid height that may be utilized is limited by the requirements involved in sealing (typically, heat sealing) of the cover to the battery container and in providing appropriate internal electrical connections.
Thus, there is a need for a lead-acid battery having terminals located such that they can be accessed from the front of a battery rack or the like. Further, there is a need for such lead-acid batteries having enhanced electrical performance without requiring undesirably tall batteries, i.e., a low profile battery. Yet, such batteries must be capable of being assembled without requiring undue modification of conventionally used lead-acid battery assembly processes and equipment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low profile battery having enhanced electrical performance.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lead-acid battery having front terminals so as to facilitate access when such batteries are located in use in battery racks or the like.
A still further object lies in the provision of such low profile, front terminal batteries which are capable of being fabricated using existing lead-acid battery assembly techniques.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention can be seen from the following description of the invention.
In general, the present invention comprises a lead-acid battery wherein the container utilized is divided by intercell partitions to provide the desired cell configuration. A low profile battery is achieved by utilizing a container wherein the appropriate walls and partitions of the container possess an upwardly sloping surface in a rearward direction from the front of the battery. The battery terminals are contained in a cover configured with upwardly sloping container surfaces and is sealed to the container.
In this fashion, the desired heat sealing or the like of the cover to the container can be accomplished, while allowing the use of taller grids, yet still accommodating the cell height necessary to achieve the intercell welds required. Other features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.